


sex money murder in our dna

by DearAngel



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Le estoy poniendo calidad a la situación, M/M, O eso creo yo, Prostitución, Prostitution, Saludos a la banda, Sex Worker Hansol, Taesung hyung sientete orgulloso de mi por favor, También es bratty asf, Vernon es YouTuber, Youtuber Vernon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 01:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16337528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearAngel/pseuds/DearAngel
Summary: El poder era una cosa magnífica, que, aunque no estuviese en sus manos, podía contar con la ayuda de sus múltiples talentos recién encontrados como para conseguir por medio de la manipulación todas aquellas cosas que quería, ya fuese por capricho o por verdadera necesidad. Era por eso que había escogido aquellas botas rojas ese día. Hansol necesitaba un favor, y no necesariamente uno sencillo.





	1. sex

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado en la canción DNA del álbum DAMN de Kendrick Lamar.

Levantarse en la mañana era siempre la parte más difícil en los días como aquellos; puede que fuese cosa del profundo odio que sentía hacía si mismo gracias a las cosas que tenía que hacer por sobrevivir en un mundo demasiado competitivo como en el que se había involucrado voluntariamente, o por el hecho de que las personas que encontraba a su lado al abrir los ojos le provocaban un profundo asco sin importar la variación en los rostros o la circunstancia. La fama tenía un costo demasiado alto para cualquiera que quisiera mantenerse relevante en el medio, y no importaba realmente qué clase de contenido se hiciera, todas las decisiones que se pudieran tomar acabarían llevando a cualquiera de una manera u otra a la cama de las personas que tenían a las plataformas comiendo de sus manos. Hansol no era el primero que había tenido que revolcarse entre las sábanas de alguien por un poco de atención, y tampoco sería el último en pasar por ahí. 

Quizás podía ser esa la única excepción a la idea de que la prostitución era desagradable. Favorecía —de una manera bastante injusta— a ambas partes involucradas y mantenía el espíritu del negocio vivo lo suficiente como para seguir enviando clientes, mantener anuncios fluyendo en la plataforma y a los diversos inversores felices. Así como la política, en teoría era algo que no podía parecer tan malo, pero en práctica... bueno, eso ya era otra cosa que podría debatirse en otro momento. Lo único que sabía era que no estaba en su derecho como para poder quejarse al respecto ya que con sus propios ojos había visto lo que podía hacerle a su canal el pasar tan sólo una noche en la lujosa mansión a las afueras de la capital; los números rojos de su canal en tan sólo un par de semanas se habían vuelto verdes como si nada hubiese pasado, los anuncios volvían a fluir con la naturalidad que alguna vez lo habían hecho en un inicio, el algoritmo lo arrojaba a las recomendaciones de vídeos similares y populares, e incluso sus vídeos eran desmonetizados mucho menos hasta dejar de hacerlo en absoluto. 

No sólo eso, sino que al final del día se daba el lujo de regresar a casa con un cheque a su nombre por una buena suma de dinero que le serviría para comprar equipo y adquirir nuevos títulos para sumar a su basta colección. Si tenía la suerte suficiente, podría colarse entre la lista de favoritos y el éxito de su canal estaría básicamente asegurado sin tener que emplear mucho esfuerzo en promover su contenido o realmente añadirle mucha sustancia a este mismo; podría ser consentido lo suficiente como para codearse con creadores de contenido con muchos más subscritores que él y una plataforma mucho más grande que la suya propia. Podría obtener todas aquellas cosas que había estado persiguiendo durante tanto tiempo, demasiado tiempo, y lo único que tenía que hacer era tener sexo por ello. 

¿Qué fácil, no es así? 


	2. money

Caminar por aquel pasillo ya no tenía el mismo efecto que había tenido la primera vez en que pisó la mansión ya hace mucho tiempo, lo que fue nerviosismo en su momento se había transformado en una seguridad abundante que se reflejaba en cada uno de sus pasos y en su andar; no había quien no se volteara a mirarle, aunque fuese por atracción al sonido del tacón de sus botas contra el lujoso piso de mármol. Esas habían sido el primer regalo que le había hecho el hombre que técnicamente costeaba su estilo de vida despreocupado ahora, y aunque fuesen lo suficientemente incómodas como para que al final del día su único objetivo fuese sacárselas desesperadamente, había comenzado a apreciar el gesto y encontrar los beneficios de usarlas en cada uno de sus encuentros. Hansol no tardo en aprender rápidamente, y muy bien, el significado de cada uno de sus regalos y lo que buscaba al entregárselos sin fijarse siquiera en su precio; desde los zapatos hasta su ahora sorprendente colección de sombreros de diseñador y la ropa que jamás en su vida pensó que podría comprarse por mérito propio. Todo tenía su razón y motivo.

Él cumplía con su parte siendo sumiso y entregándole cada aspecto de su alma y su cuerpo en sus manos durante su estadía, dejaba que hiciera lo que quisiera el tiempo que quisiera y ya no le molestaba la manera en que le abandonaba después de que se encontraba lo suficientemente satisfecho como para continuar en cualquier otro momento. Cada día le dolía un poco menos el despertar solo en aquella cama gigantesca que le hacía sentir vulnerable, pequeño, y sabía que eventualmente se acabaría acostumbrando a la sensación de vacío. Podía sobrellevar fácilmente el dolor y de cierta manera había aprendido a llevar las cicatrices que lentamente comenzaban a adornar su cuerpo con elegancia después de cada sesión, soportaba la humillación y el lenguaje vulgar que tanto asco le daba, era lo suficientemente fuerte y desinteresado al mismo tiempo como para después pasearse por toda la mansión en sus momentos libres, exhibiendo cada moretón como si fuese arte, porque sabía que así era como le gustaba a él. El inversionista. 

Porque también con el tiempo habían dejado de incomodarle las miradas curiosas que se centraban todas en su piel cuando bajaba a la cocina, o cuando las amas de casa se ocupaban de prepararle aquel baño caliente que se había vuelto parte esencial después de la primera noche; ya fuese cosa de que la vergüenza era un lujo que no podía permitirse tan fácilmente entre aquellas paredes, o porque desde el inicio estuvo consciente de que sería vigilado cada vez que se encontrara solo. Las primeras semanas se sorprendía de como parecían enterarse hasta las paredes de sus conversaciones por teléfono, o como cada sábado después de esgrima ya le esperaba una enfermera en su habitación para tratar cualquiera de sus heridas, y todavía no se acostumbraba a la comida hecha únicamente a su gusto, porque su madre era la única persona que sabía que no le gustaban los vegetales, y ahora tenía un chef que al parecer se había enterado también. Vaya privacidad. 

Dejó que sus pasos le guiaran al jardín, y pasó junto a la piscina pensando en cuando tendría tiempo como para poder pasar una tarde nadando bajo el sol un rato. Sus problemas del primer mundo se estaban poniendo cada vez más complicados de resolver, y si pudiera pagarle a alguien para que se los resolviera todos en un santiamén lo haría sin dudarlo; esa era una de las nuevas ventajas que le traía la cantidad nunca antes vista de dinero en su cuenta, que aparentemente todo se podía solucionar fácil y rápidamente. El poder era una cosa magnifica, que, aunque no estuviese en sus manos, podía contar con la ayuda de sus múltiples talentos recién encontrados como para conseguir por medio de la manipulación todas aquellas cosas que quería, ya fuese por capricho o por verdadera necesidad. Era por eso que había escogido aquellas botas rojas ese día. Hansol necesitaba un favor, y no necesariamente uno sencillo. 


	3. murder

El inversionista encendió una vela mientras que escuchaba la misa en el interior de la capilla que se escondía en la mansión, después de todo era su más grande secreto; hace no mucho había encontrado cierta paz en asistir a las ceremonias de carácter religioso y desde entonces las hizo parte de su rutina diaria. Encontraba cierta paz en ponerse de rodillas y fijar su mirada en la cruz, la cual parecía devolverle el gesto con cierto dolor y resentimiento inundando los ojos sin vida de la figura de yeso. Si bien, sabía muy bien que la adición de la pequeña construcción era el contraste más radical que podía existir con la mansión, era también esa la razón por la que se había decidido en incorporarla. Si el cielo abría sus puertas a los pecadores, él no sería el encargado a negarle la dulce asunción a sus huéspedes. 

Por el momento, era el único que asistía con regularidad a las celebraciones y no perdía la oportunidad de confesarse con fervor y entusiasmo. Dejaba que sus pecados escaparan de sus labios y llenaran los oídos del confesor de la misma manera en que un asesino confesaba a la policía sus crímenes, con orgullo. Incluso le divertía la manera que el padre que se encargaba de mantener la capilla hacía sus mejores intentos por desviarle de su extraño estilo de vida e inducirle en lo que él llamaba “el camino del señor”, pero eso simplemente no podía ser posible. Muchas cosas tendrían que pasar antes de que él abandonara la vida que le permitía hacer de las suyas sin sufrir repercusiones, que le servía de los más apetitosos manjares entre las sábanas de las diversas habitaciones de su paraíso en la tierra. No había nada en una vida de religión y fe que le otorgara tanto placer como un cuerpo delicado bajo el suyo.

Aun así, dejaba que lo intentara tanto como quisiera. Llenaba sus horas libres y al final del día, se iba a la cama sintiéndose como si hubiera presenciado en primera fila una especial de comedia. 

Se sentó en una de las bancas mientras que esperaba que acabara el evangelio, tomando una vieja biblia entre sus manos y dejando que sus dedos delinearan los detalles en el cuero que se habían formado con el tiempo. No recordaba realmente como aquél viejo libro había acabado en sus posiciones, pero era lo único de su pasado que mantenía consigo después del paso del tiempo y su transición a su nueva vida. Su única debilidad, su talón de Aquiles. En el borde de cada página podía observarse la caligrafía de su madre, podían leerse las palabras que alguna vez le había susurrado al oído en una ceremonia bastante parecida a esa hace muchos años atrás. Era el recuerdo más precioso que tenía y él que más le quemaba. 

Al parecer, no tendría tiempo para su melancolía. Las puertas se abrieron de par en par abruptamente, dejando entrar esa claridad propia de las doce del día e iluminando la cruz que se alzaba en el centro; que pena era que la razón de tan bella escena fuese de una naturaleza caótica. Los pasos hacían eco e irrumpían el precioso momento de la consagración, y si eso fuese realmente una iglesia con feligreses dedicados el día del juicio se hubiera dado en aquel instante. Quizás Dios era demasiado bondadoso, o aquello demasiado importante como para esperar a que el rito acabara; fuese lo que fuese, el inversionista esperaba una explicación lo bastante buena como para acabar con la paz de su tarde de domingo. 

Sentándose el rubio a su lado, su mano instintivamente se posicionó sobre su muslo, sus dedos vagando por el interior de estos y por la manera en que este cruzó las piernas pudo deducir que la intención de su visita no pertenecía entre las cuatro paredes sagradas del recinto. Si algo le gustaba, era la manera en que desafiaba cualquier barrera para cumplir así con sus caprichosos, y tenía que estar lo suficientemente convencido en su objetivo como para involucrar al dios omnipotente y omnipresente en su encuentro de naturaleza pecaminosa. Hansol no conocía límites, o el significado de la palabra no, y eso era en parte culpa suya; pasaba mucho más tiempo atendiendo a sus exigencias, cumpliendo con cada una de sus peticiones y satisfaciendo sus antojos que reprimiéndole por su superficialidad y esa vanidad distintiva que solía parecerle exquisita de a momentos. 

Sin embargo, ya tendría tiempo como para inducirse y perderse en todos aquellos aspectos que le parecían encantador de su acompañante. 

—Hansol.— De los dos, el inversionista sabía mucho mejor qué hacer para tenerle en la palma de sus manos. Desde el todo de su voz, hasta la manera en que descruzaba sus piernas y apartaba su mano distanciándose por completo. 

El único problema estaba en que el rubio contaba con el elemento de la sorpresa desde el segundo en que su presencia se había hecho una realidad inevitable, y el inversionista había sido incapaz de tomar en serio que tan lejos él podría llegar para cumplir con cada uno de sus objetivos; no pudo verlo en la manera en que sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, o ese brillo que en sus ojos delataba por completo la naturaleza de sus planes, había pasado por alto e ignorado ese aura que irradiaba. No había peor ciego que el que no quería ver.  

—¿Es maravilloso, no cree? Me alegra haberlo encontrado aquí porque entonces, lo que estoy a punto de pedirle, no sólo quedará entre usted y yo, sino que ahora contamos con la intervención del mejor juez... Dios. Ya entiendo porque dicen que es mejor pedir perdón, que pedir permiso. 


End file.
